Pins and Needles
by Scarlett57
Summary: I, Andromeda Larsen, hear by swear that all the events in this story really happened. And to answer some questions before they arise: yes, I did hit the famous Harry Styles in the head with a door. No I did not intend for it to happen. And yes, of course it changed my life.
1. Bad Signage

**Andromeda**

Alexis, Jane and I walk into the concert hall where there are fifty thousands of teenage and preteen girls here to see a boy band named One Direction. Alexis had gotten three tickets, so Jane had dragged me along for moral support.

"Alexis, if I get trampled by hormonal teenage girls at any time during the night you are so paying the medical bills," I say as I dodge a couple of girls who are completely fangirling and are probably going to maim someone if they keep jumping around like that.

Alexis grins and laughs a little, "yeah, that might be me in a little bit."

"Great. Warn me when it happens so I can get out of your way," I joke.

Jane winks at me and pokes me in the side; "don't pretend that wouldn't be you if this were a Logan Lerman event."

"True. But he doesn't have concerts," I pause for a second, thinking about the possibilities of that. "But dang, if he did he could make a fortune just sitting there talking."

Alexis does this weird dance and grins, "Oh my god, Logan, Lerman, is, so, hot, I, could, cry."

I smile at here suspiciously, "How many celebrity crushes do you have?"

She blushes and grins sheepishly, "like a million."

"Wow."

Jane rolls her eyes at us, "Can we focus on One Direction while we're here?"

"Hey!" I say indignant, "You brought it up."

"True, but I didn't think it'd go on this long," she smiles at me and waggles her eyebrows.

I scowl at the ground but can't help smiling, "Thanks sis."

She smiles, "anytime."

Alexis goes back into fangirl mode, "Oh my god, this is the best thing ever! We're going to see them! We're going to know they're real people!"

"Of course they're real people. It isn't like they're robots or anything," I roll my eyes at her.

She protests, "but it's like how no place seems really real to you until you see it yourself. Same concept with them! And we're going to see them!"

I shrug, "I guess. I never really had that feeling with places either though. That what happens when you travel to Italy at the age of two."

Jane rolls her eyes again, "oh, rough life." She says sarcastically.

I grin, choosing to ignore her sarcasm, "I love it! But I don't understand how all of this," I gesture to the screaming girls, "doesn't drive them crazy." I pause for a minute then smile wryly. "And this is why I don't want to be famous."

Jane shrugs, "they seem to endure it well. And they don't seem like jerks either so there's that."

"That's because they aren't jerks! They're the sweetest nicest guys ever and they're cute and damn Liam is hot and I just wanna cry every time I look at him!" she looks like she's going to hyperventilating.

"Breath Alexis, breathe," I say concerned.

Now she really is hyperventilating, "and then there's Harry and Zayn and Niall and Louis and they're all perfect too and I want to die they're so hot."

She's starting to scare me, "Alexis, please don't die. Breathe. Come on. If you want to see them you have to survive until the concert and to do that you have to not hyperventilate and end up in the hospital."

That gets her to stop, "ew, no, I can't go to the hospital but seriously how do I look? That's like my biggest fear, seeing them and not looking good."

Jane just rolls her eyes so I say, "you look amazing. Trust me."

"No I don't," Alexis protests but she grins anyway, mollified.

I dodge another clump of girls that look to be rushing for the merch table. Somehow they always miss Alexis and Jane but not me. "Hey can we find our seats before I get trampled?" I ask.

Alexis freaks out again, honestly it's like she's constantly on the edge of freak out mode, "yes, yes, yes! They're right by the second stage where they do twitter questions so we get to see them up close! Come on don't just stand there! Lets go!" she shoves us and then runs off in front.

"Sorry I mentioned it," I mutter to Jane.

She grins, "you didn't really think that anything you said could calm her down, did you?"

I shake my head, "I wasn't trying to calm her down. I was trying not to get killed in this crowd."

"And it just might work! Actually screw that, the twitter stage is probably going to get mobbed sooner or later," she makes a face.

I do the same and mumble, "brilliant."

Alexis lets us put our stuff down by our seats and sit down. She pulls out her camera and starts taking pictures of everything in sight: the stage, the crowd, the banners, us, the seats, I even thinks she takes a picture of the floor, but that might have been by accident.

"Now we go to the merch table!" she squeals, grabbing our hands and dragging us up. Dutifully I follow, wondering if five boys are really worth this much trouble.

Alexis continues to squeal over everything at the table, bugging Jane about her crush on Niall. At some point Jane tries to bug me about Harry, but I remind her that I'm over that crush now, have been for a while. It was just for a summer.

I think Alexis ends up buying over fifty dollars of One Direction merchandise, Jane buys a Niall bracelet. But neither of them can make me buy anything. None of the things have just song lyrics on them, and that's all I would consider buying.

Finally we go back to our seats, just before the opening band is about to go on. Most of the girls have sat down and are fangirling in their seats, just as Alexis is doing now.

I turn to Jane, "hey, I'm going to go find a bathroom. Be back in a minute."

She nods, "okay."

I get up and walk out of the theatre. There is no one around and the signage in this building sucks. I'm going to have to tell my mom to contact this place for a project for the graphic design students. Eventually I pick a direction and walk around until I find a door that looks relatively like a bathroom. I thought I saw a line of girls around her somewhere earlier.

Tentatively I open the door on the right. When no one yells at me, I push it fully open. _Bang._ I must have hit something, or more likely someone with the door.

"Sorry," I say quickly.

"Ow," a male voice says.

My eyes widen, I must have gotten the wrong door. "Gosh, I'm so sorry. I was just looking for the girls' bathroom."

A boy in his early twenties with a whole lot of curly hair comes out from behind the door, hand on his head. "I'm pretty sure this isn't it."

I nod, horrified. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to hit you. I'm sorry. Does it hurt a lot?"

He smiles at me, making my heart stop and then go into overdrive, "It's fine, trust me. I've had worse."

A giant man comes up from behind the boy, "Harry, is everything okay? Would you like me to escort this girl from the premises?"

I look from the man to Harry and then it dawns on me just who I hit in the head with the door. My face turns beet red.

"No, it's fine. Thank you." Harry smiles at the man. He turns back to me and sees the blush all over my face. "You okay?"

"I'm about as embarrassed as you can get, but apart from that I'm good," my sarcasm kicks in.

"I told you, it's fine. It doesn't even hurt anymore," Harry assures me.

I shake my head, "But it was while I was looking for the bathroom. Though technically that's not my fault because the signage in this building sucks. It's worse than when I was in Germany and they didn't have those little stick figures that let you know which one they are and they just had the words in German. I don't read German and I was so terrified of going in the wrong one, cause those words look nothing like English or Spanish." I think of something else and my eyes widen, "This isn't the men's room right? Cause that would be even worse."

He laughs, not grossed out at all by me, "No, it's backstage. Normally they have a sign but as you pointed out they need to fix that."

I nod, "It's really going to start being a problem. I mean I can't be the only one that this has happened to. Not hitting you in the head with a door," I amend quickly, turning even redder. "I meant not being able to find the bathroom."

He smiles even bigger, "I'm not sure I've ever been hit by a pretty girl looking for the bathroom."

"I'm not that pretty, that's Alexis. She's the one that made us come here. Me and my friend Jane that is," I inform him.

"Well, I've never met her so I can't argue, but you are pretty. What's your name?" He says, before I can argue further.

"Andromeda," I stutter. "Andromeda Larsen."

He holds out his arms to hug me, and not knowing what else to do, I hug him back. I feel this spark between us when we touch but I step back before I can find out if he felt it too.

"Err, you don't possibly know where the actual bathroom is?" I ask, looking down at the floor.

He shakes his head, "no, but I'm sure Paul does."

Paul, the name of the big man that is probably one of the bodyguards, walks up to us, having heard his name. "Yes?"

Harry looks at him, "Do you know where the girl's restroom is for Ms. Larsen?"

"Of course," He says. "Come with me ma'am."

I turn to Harry before I leave, "I hope your head is okay."

He rolls his eyes and grins at me, "It'll be fine."

In a bit of a daze I follow Paul out and he shows me the bathroom. Only one door over, evidently the boy's room is on the other side of the hall.


	2. Speechless

**Andromeda**

After a bit I wander back to our seats. The opening band has started playing, and Jane is looking around, probably wondering where the heck I wandered off to.

I slide into the seat next to Jane.

She looks at me and frowns, "everything okay? Did you get lost?"

I blink and then say almost in one breath, "a bit. I missed the bathroom by one door, managed to hit Harry Styles in the head with the door, blabbed to him about bathrooms and doors and being sorry and then came back with my pride utterly shattered.

Alexis whips her head around really fast and leans her head around Jane to look at me, "_What? What? How the hell did that happen?_" she screams.

Jane is just gaping at me in shock, with her eyes as big as saucers.

My face is starting to turn red again, "the signage sucks in this building."

Alexis continues to scream, "_you are telling us ABSOLUTELY everything right now or so help me I will go into cardiac arrest!_" She's getting louder and most of the girls in our vicinity are looking at us. Luckily the band on stage hasn't noticed the disturbance yet.

"Calm down. I don't want to cause a scene. Everyone is already looking," Alexis doesn't look like she is going to calm down any time soon. "I'll only tell you if you promise to be absolutely silent."

If looks could kill I'd be a puddle of goo right now from the laser beams shooting out of Alexis's eyes, "_Are you fu-"_

Jane jabs her in the ribs before she can finish, "Alexis, there are little girls here! And I wanna know what happened!"

So, during the songs of the opening band I tell them everything that happened. I kinda feel bad for the opening band because I'm talking during their songs, but if I don't I'm pretty sure even Jane won't be able to stop Alexis from torturing the story out of me in front of everyone.

When I finish, both Alexis and Jane are gawking at me in complete stupefied shock. I give them a minute to recover but when they don't I start to get concerned. "Are you two okay? Remember I was the one who just hit a celebrity in the head with a door." The image of Harry coming on stage with a cartoon size welt on his head distracts me momentarily and I grimace, "I hope he doesn't come on stage with a big welt."

They continue to gawk, and it finally begins to dawn on me exactly what I've done. Apart from hit a guy with a door that is. "Oh my god. I just make a compete fool of myself in front of Harry Styles," I moan and put my head in my hands. "Please kill me now."

Jane still seems unable to say anything but she reaches over to me and puts an arm around my shoulder, hugging me reassuringly.

Alexis is making these weird gargling noises that remind me a bit of a baby.

"Shit," I continue to moan.

"It'll be okay dear, promise," Jane says, though she is still completely floored by what happened to me. Have I mentioned she is the best friend in the world? She's the only person who would comfort me in complete shock.

I shake my head; "I just made a fool out of myself in every way possible. Oh God," I moan.

Jane pats my hair, "it couldn't have been that bad. Harry Styles manages to make a fool out of himself all the time.

Alexis has now moved past baby sounds to strangling noise. Normally I would be alarmed, but I'm to absorbed in my own embarrassing problems to care.

"I talked about bathrooms! It would have been bad if it was just a normal boy," I pause for emphasis, "but it was Harry Styles! He's probably telling everyone how stupid I am right now." I'm back to moaning.

"Are you kidding? He's done far worse than that! You have absolutely nothing to worry about," Jane says, squeezing my shoulder.

"_Bathrooms?! You meet Harry fucking Styles and all you can talk about is bathrooms?!_" Alexis screeches, obviously having gotten her voice back.

I moan, "You know I was starting to feel okay. But I'm back to shit. Thanks Alexis," I try to glare at her but fail miserably, looking instead like I'm about to cry.

Jane, the angel she is, rolls her eyes, "Please, Andi. If Alexis had met Liam the way you just met Harry she wouldn't have been able to shut up about bathrooms." She shoots Alexis a warning look.

Alexis mumbles, "sorry… but seriously bathrooms?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't exactly plan it that way. It was what was on the fore front of my mind at the time," I look at her apologetically.

"Even with _Harry motherfucking Styles,_ the god of curly headed perfection, standing right in front of you, all you had in the front of your mind was bathrooms? How did he not completely distract you?!" Alexis sounds dumbfounded.

I switch from moaning to blurting random facts that no one wants to know. "Alexis, when you are completely embarrassed and nervous in front of someone you say the first thing in your head. And for me that happens to be whatever random fact I find most prevalent to the situation. In that case it was about how the words in German look nothing like ours and it sucks when you're trying to find a bathroom without the little stick people to guide you because you don't want to walk into the wrong one." I squeeze my eyes shut, "Okay. I'm still in that mode. Can I go home now?" I look pleadingly at Jane sounding like a five-year-old child.

She grins at me and winks. "No dear. We have to check and see if you've given the one and only Harry Styles a welt on his forehead," she says, waggling her eyebrows.

Despite my embarrassment I still laugh a little, "I love you sis." I say as I hug her.

"Love you too dear," she says back.

Alexis grumbles next to Jane, "I still can't believe you even got to meet him at all… fucking lucky."

I look at her completely serious, "Next time I'll drag you with me and we can talk about bathrooms together." I start to laugh a bit, realizing just how funny this whole situation is, now that I'm distanced a bit from it.

Alexis laughs too, "Sorry I made you feel bad." She shakes her head, "Bathrooms."

"God, I'm never going to be able to hear that word without turning bright red and laughing," I mutter.

Jane chuckles evilly and waggles her eyebrows again. Obviously she's planning on never letting me live this down.

I crack up, and soon all three of us are laughing, right up until the point that the guys from the opening band say their goodbyes and everyone waits in anticipation for One Direction to come on stage. Well, everyone but me, who is secretly dreading the moment incase Harry Styles does come on stage with a welt.

The curtain opens and suddenly I can't hear myself think through all the girls screaming. Through the jumping girls I can see the five boys smiling and waving at all of us in the audience. I look closer at Harry and see, thank God, that he doesn't have a welt, or even a red mark that is visible. Thank that curly hair of his.

I collapse on my seat in relief. Jane looks down at me concerned and I shout into her ear, "He doesn't have a welt!"

She grins and nods, then turns back to the stage.

By the time intermission rolls around I'm pretty sure Alexis has screamed herself horse. Half the girls in the audience probably have. The boys have played about five to ten songs and have talked in between them. The rest of the boys seem just as nice as Harry, though I still don't know how they handle all the attention.

The second they get off stage Alexis turns to us, "Let's go, we have to get to the twitter stage."

She drags Jane and me up to the very front. We're actually right next to the stage, so I'll be able to see them. And more importantly they'll be able to see me.

I don't really pay attention to the questions that they answer, I mean I hear what they're saying and I store it away for possible use later. But I have something else on my mind. Or more accurately someone.

I'm trying to watch Harry as inconspicuously as possible. A couple of times I catch him looking at me, probably thinking that I'm the biggest idiot in the world.

"Okay everyone," Harry says smiling at all of us. "I'd like to announce the winners for the backstage passes today. They are Ms. Andromeda Larsen and her friends Jane and Alexis from row E seats 4, 5, and 6." He walks over to where the three of us are standing and kneels down. In turn he gives us high fives, then stands up and walks back to the middle. "We'll see you ladies after the show." And I could have sworn he winked at me.

Currently my face is redder than a sunburnt tomato. Jane is grinning like she has just won the biggest prize on earth, her eyes completely focused on Niall Horan.

I put my arm around Alexis who is so happy that she is actually sobbing with joy. She turns and hugs all of the air out of me. "Thank you."

"For what?" I ask, thoroughly confused. We all put our names on a piece of paper, along with the people we wanted to bring with us, up to three. I just got lucky.

Jane rolls her eyes, "Jesus Andi, we're going back there because of you."

"Me? Why would he want to see me again?" I look from her to Alexis.

Jane smiles, "I'm sure you're going to find out."


	3. Backstage

**Andromeda**

The rest of the concert is a bit of a blur. I'm so stunned by all the events of tonight that I don't really register much apart from the singing. All three of us are jumping around, singing at the top of our lungs to the different songs.

They finish with their first big hit, "What Makes You Beautiful" which I knew even before I liked their music because it had been played on the radio so much. The girls continue to scream long after the boys leave the stage.

"Where do we go?" I ask Jane over the noise.

She shrugs and turns to Alexis, who is the most likely one to know the answer to that question.

"The backstage door I think. Not the one that you used though," she smiles wryly at me. "The one that's marked. But we could go up to the front of the stage to check."

We do just that, the two of them falling behind me. I guess they figured I should lead as I technically the one that won. There is another large man standing at the edge of the stage. He has a short buzz cut of brown hair, and is talking to some fangirling teenage girls.

"I'm sorry. Only the backstage winners can come backstage," he tells them. They walk away pouting.

Terrified I walk up to him, "Sir?"

He turns and looks at me, "What can I help you with?"

"Um, I'm the backstage winner. Andromeda Larsen," I tell him, trying not to stutter too much.

He raises his eyebrows, "You fit the description at least. Can I see your tickets?"

Nodding I pull out all three of our tickets from my back pocket, almost pulling my phone out in the process. "Here."

Taking them out of my hand he studies them for a few minutes. Just when I'm sure that we're going to be thrown out of the theatre on our butts, he give me a terse smile, "Right this way miss. We're going to have you fill out some paperwork. These girls are the correct ones?"

I turn back to Jane and Alexis, "positive." I smile at the two of them. Alexis looks absolutely stunned that we're getting to do this.

"Follow me then," he walks around the stage and to a small door at the left side of the theatre. Behind the door is a small room that is very brightly lit; there are several big men and one brisk looking woman.

She approaches us, "Which of you is Andromeda Larsen?".

I smile at her, "I'm Andromeda. Do we have lots of paper work to fill out?"

She hands me a stack of papers, and then does the same to Jane and Alexis. "When you are done with these you may go backstage."

I start filling out my form and then stop when I get to the space that is asking for my social security number. Forgetting I'm not in school I raise my hand.

"Miss?" the man next to me asks. He's younger than the others I've seen, just a bit older than I am.

"Do I have to give my social security number?" I ask him.

Alexis looks up from her paper, "How are you already there?"

"I write fast," I shrug and then turn back to look at the man.

He looks down at my paper and then up at the rest of them, "No, you do not have to fill that part out if you don't want to. You only have to do the stared items."

I smile at him, "Thank you."

As normal I'm done first, Jane and Alexis following suit about a minute later. Wordlessly they hand the forms to the woman. Neither of them have said anything to the people, they haven't had to.

We get ushered into a hall. At the end of it is a door that I suspect the band is behind. Alexis starts to freak out.

"Oh god! I can't meet them like this!" she starts to hyperventilate again.

Jane starts to comfort her, but I get there first, "If I have to go in there after hitting Harry Styles with a door, you do too."

Alexis looks at me, and then slowly starts to smile, "I guess that's a deal."

"In we go then," I say, and bravely push open the door. The five boys are all sitting in different postures on the couches and chairs. Harry gets up and smiles at me.

"Hi Andromeda," he grins, and without any preamble pulls me into a hug. Awkwardly I pat him on the back. When he lets go he looks at Alexis and Jane behind me.

The other boys are all standing up now too, looking at the three of us new comers with smiles on their faces. They are either as nice as they seem, or extremely polite, or both.

"Now which one of you is Alexis and which is Jane?" Harry says.

I look behind me and see that both girls are completely speechless for the moment. Rolling my eyes I supply the answers, "This is Jane Jackson," I point to my best friend. "And this is Alexis Barshaw." I'm about to say more, but I mentally slap my hand over my mouth. No more talking than absolutely necessary. I'm not going to go rambling about who knows what again.

We hug each of the boys in turn. I think Jane might be in heaven when Niall hugs her, and Alexis seems that way for all of them, but especially for Liam.

I'm the first to sit down, taking the only armchair in the room and curling up in a ball on it. Alexis and Jane sit next to each other on the couch, Niall sitting next to Jane. I wink at her, and she grins. Louis, Zayn and Liam sit on the floor in a slight semi-circle so they can see everyone. Harry smiles at me and sits down on the armrest of my chair.

"You don't have to be scared, we won't bite," Louis says to me.

I cock my head, "I'm not scared."

Harry laughs, "well you are curled up in the fetal position."

I look at Jane for help, I didn't want to explain it and then start rambling again. She takes pity on me, "She sits like that all the time."

"Really?" Louis asks.

I nod, not saying anything.

We sit for a couple seconds before Liam asks, "so where are you all from?"

"Cincinnati, Ohio" Jane says, smiling.

Alexis looks like she's in a bit of a daze but she snaps out of it when Jane elbows her, "South Lyon, Michigan."

"Same as Jane," I mumble, for someone who was just a moment ago taking the lead, I'm remarkably quiet.

"And how old are you?" Liam says, trying to get someone to talk.

"Andromeda and I just finished our first year of college," Alexis says, thank God she used the name I told them, I didn't want to have to explain my names to them. "And Jane finished her second."

"Really? What are you majoring in?" Niall asks, looking at Jane.

"English," Jane says blushing slightly.

"What do you want to do with it?" Zayn asks, he's nicer than I thought he would be originally.

"I want to be a writer," she grins.

"You any good?" Harry asks from his perch on the armrest.

Alexis doesn't let her write herself off, "She's amazing. She posts her stuff online all the time, and people love it."

Jane blushes, "it's not that good."

Niall puts his arm around her shoulder, "We'll have to check it out and see for ourselves."

She looks like all her dreams just came true, which in truth, some of them probably did. The boys can probably tell they aren't going to get much out of her until she calms down a bit so they move onto Alexis.

"And you?" Liam asks her.

She shrugs, "Undecided. I just took most of the basic courses everyone has to take last year. Jane thinks I should do communications but I'm still not sure."

"That's cool." Liam says. "Where do you go?"

"Jane and I both go to CMU," Alexis says, forgetting that they probably don't know the acronyms around here.

"Central Michigan," Jane supplies, sensing the confusion from the boys.

"And where do you go Andromeda?" Harry asks me, looking down.

"Miami, in Oxford," I say, trying to keep my sentences to a minimum and not talk too much.

Unfortunately Harry won't let me do that. "And what are you majoring in?"

"Physics, with a double minor in Creative Writing and Psychology," I say, looking back up at him.

His eyebrows disappear into his hair, "that's an awful lot of work isn't it."

I can't help but smile, "It is, but I'm taking summer school so I can not completely freak myself out. As much as I love school I want to be able to do something other than study."

Louis rolls his eyes at me, "because studying over the summer is so doing something other than studying."

I stick my tongue out at him, momentarily forgetting I'm not supposed to make a fool of myself.

"Why all the different areas?" Liam asks, looking at me with curiosity. I guess most of their fans don't do school for their lives.

"I just couldn't pick one. Physics is my major 'cause I want to be an Astrophysics professor. That just always sounded like so much fun to me. Creative Writing because like Jane I want to be a writer," I glance at my best friend and grin, "though I'm not nearly as good as she is. And Psychology because I'm fascinated by how people's genes and environment form and create them." I shrug, finishing off with; "I guess I'm just too curious for my own good."

"Curiosity killed the cat," Louis says grinning at me.

I smile, "but how?"

He grins, "Because it wanted to know what was at the bottom of the cliff."

I crack up. That response endeared me to Louis, not only because he actually answered the question but because of how he answered it.

"Way to be morbid Lou," Liam says, rolling his eyes.

We move on to talking about our hobbies. The boys get Alexis talking about swimming and I'm perfectly happy to sit back and let her talk. I don't want to make a fool out of myself anyway, and I have a hard enough time keeping my mouth shut as it is.

"So, what do you write?" Niall asks Jane, well mainly Jane, he hasn't been able to keep his eyes off her all night. It's adorable actually. But I assume the question is directed at me too.

Jane glances at me, probably not willing to tell them that she writes fanfic mostly, at least not yet.

I roll my eyes and take the question for her, "Fantasy, and a bit of fiction, but mainly fantasy."

"And you dear?" Niall says to Jane. I think she almost faints at that, but she manages to answer the question.

"Realistic fiction, but mostly fan fiction."

"Whose fan fiction?" Zayn asks, he is a bit vain because you can tell that he wants her to say theirs.

"Some other people, but mainly yours," she replies. I smile at her, and she rolls her eyes.

They all pepper her with questions about it, and she answers them with relative ease. Niall promises that he will guarantee that all of the boys read them and comment on them as well.

While the rest of the band is talking to Jane, Harry leans down and whispers, "Do you write any fanfic?"

I try my hardest not to blush, "like I would tell you that."

"C'mon," he whines, leaning even further over till I'm afraid that he's going to fall on top of me.

"I used to, not anymore." I say giving in.

"Anything I can read?" he asks.

I shrug, "One of my fantasy stories, Shenelle is online, on Figment. You can read it if you want to."

"Shenelle? Like the celebrity?" Liam asks, overhearing our conversation.

"No, it's the title of one of my stories," I say.

"Ah, will you give us spoilers?" Louis asks, laying on top of Liam's lap to look at me.

Smiling, I shake my head, "Nope. You have to read it."

Niall and Jane are in a deep conversation about basketball. I'd bet she's in heaven right now, I mean she gets to mix two of her biggest loves, Niall Horan and IU basketball. I don't understand half of what they are saying, but obviously the rest of the boys do as they all join in every once in a while to make comments.

When the conversation lulls I put in a question of my own, "Would you guys ever want to do anything apart from make music?"

They all shake their head. "This is my dream," Harry says. They nod in agreement.

"Singing is a blast," Jane says.

"You sing?" Niall says.

She blushes and nods.

"What about you two?" he asks Alexis and me.

"I prefer dancing," Alexis admits. "It's more fun, plus I'm better at it."

"I sing, I'm not that good, but it's better than my two left feet," I say, tracing patterns in the chair.

We all talk about singing, and our favorite songs. Alexis tells all of them that her favourite songs are some of theirs, which makes them very happy. Jane says a couple Christian artists, and then a couple of others.

I again, sit back and listen, enjoying learning as much as I can about these boys. This is the closest I've ever been to a celebrity and I've always wondered how they lived.

A couple of more times Harry tries to pull me into the conversation, so I answer and then drift back out again.

"Boys, these girls need to leave so you can have some rest before you have to leave for Kansas City in the morning," Paul, the bodyguard that had originally shown me where the bathroom was, says from the door.

Louis looks at him upside down, lying on the floor, "Really Paul? We aren't even tired, and it's not like we aren't going to stay up 'till three anyway."

Paul looks at him with a wry grin, "it is almost three."

I look at him, completely stunned and then look down at my watch. He's right, it's 2:45, give or take a few minutes. Thank God we drove here by ourselves and that we had texted Alexis's parents not to stay up and wait because we got to go backstage. Time really does fly when you are enjoying yourself.

"We should go before my mom flips," Alexis says, she stands up. "This was really a dream come true." She hugs each of the boys in turn, even though Harry doesn't fully get up from his perch.

Jane gets up next, and does the same, hugging them all and saving Niall for last. To be honest, from my perspective it doesn't look like either of them really want to let go. It's pretty adorable.

I uncurl my legs out from under me and stand up, a bit wobbly from being tired. Harry gets up and catches me before I fall back into the chair.

"Thanks," I mumble, trying to ignore the buzz running between us.

He grins at me, making my heart skip a beat, "No problem."

I hug him first, and then Louis, Liam, Niall and Zayn.

Before I leave I turn and ask Harry, "I forgot to ask when I came in here, is your head okay?"

He rolls his eyes, "I don't even feel it any more. Don't worry your pretty head about it," he rubs my shoulder. I open my mouth to argue the pretty thing and close it when he cuts me off, "Please don't worry about it okay."

I roll my eyes at him and grin, "I'll try my best."

He hugs me again and then we all leave, walking out the door, down the hall and then out into the back of the parking lot.

"Oh my God," Alexis breathes out. "I can't believe that actually happened. Are you sure this isn't a dream?"

"Yes," I yawn making it sound more like a cow than anything else. "Two people can't have the same dream, let alone three."

"That was so much fun!" Jane grins, looking like she did whenever she thought of one of her celebrity crushes.

I smile, "Yes, it was."

"Harry hugged you twice," Alexis points out.

"So?"

"What do you mean so? He didn't hug any of us twice," Jane remarks.

I unlock the car and climb into the drivers seat. Refusing to say anything more I just smile. I may not have a crush on Harry Styles anymore, but that didn't mean I didn't enjoy those hugs. While Jane and Alexis fangirl in the car next to me, I try to remember every little detail so I don't forget a thing. Most importantly I didn't want to forget how he made me feel, especially when he called me pretty, special. I smile softly to myself. This might have just been the best day ever.


	4. A Little Crush

**Harry**

"So, was it worth it?" Louis asks me, plopping down in the seat Andromeda had just vacated.

"Hmm?" I mumble, not paying attention.

"Was it worth making us pick her?" Zayn clarifies.

I nod, smiling at the memory of how easily I could make her smile, blush and squirm. There's something about her that makes her different from all the other girls.

"How's your head doing?" Liam asks me. "Has it really stopped hurting like you told her?"

They know me too well. "It still hurts a bit, but it's not like I would tell her that. She already feels bad enough about it."

"Aw," Louis coos. "Harry has a crush."

"Do not!" I counter, much to quickly for it to do any use in actually countering the acusation.

"You do," Liam confirms. "It's very obvious."

"Harry and Andromeda sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Louis sings.

"Thanks Lou," I mess up his hair.

"Not like she would say no," Zayn scoffs.

I shrug, "I don't know. She's not like anyone I've ever met, so she just might."

"I don't think she would," he repeats. "At least not if I asked her right now. I get the feeling she wouldn't kiss somebody she just met."

"What makes you think that?" Liam asks.

I shrug, "she seemed to be unused to hugging people she just met. And that's much less intimate than kissing."

"What are we talking about?" Niall asks, finally coming into the conversation.

Louis turns to him and grins, "You're too young to know."

Niall sputters, "but I'm older than Harry."

Louis just shakes his head and continues to grin.

"What are we talking about?" Niall asks again, looking at the rest of us.

Zayn looks pointedly at me, "we're talking about how Harry needs to put on his big-boy pants and ask her out."

"Who?" Niall is thoroughly confused at this point, though I kinda expected him to pick up on who we're talking about. He's probably too busy thinking about Jane.

Liam shakes his head, "over his innocent little head, all of it."

Niall starts protesting loudly, but is interrupted by Paul who comes in to get us out the door and back to the hotel before 5 am.

Two cities and five days later I still can't get Andromeda out of my head. It's not unusual for one of us to take a shine to one of the backstage pass winners, but normally it only last for about a day, two at the most.

"What's up mate?" Louis pokes me in the ribs. "You were staring off into space again."

I shrug, not really wanting give them more to poke fun at me about. Zayn seems to be the only one who has caught on as to why I'm so out of it.

"Just get her number from the security forms," he mumbles, not bothering to look up from his phone.

"Are you still thinking about Andromeda?" Liam asks from in front of the TV.

"Yes. I don't quite know what it is about her, but she was just," I pause, looking for the right word. "Different."

"Good different or bad different?" Louis asks, though he knows the answer.

I roll my eyes at him, "Good different."

"Do we have any peanut butter?" Niall asks, sticking his head through the door to the kitchen. "What are we talking about?"

"How Harry is being an idiot and just needs to ask her out," Zayn says, still not looking up from his phone.

"Who?" he asks, coming into the room a bit more.

"The girl from the backstage pass in Detroit," I say, trying to sound nonchalant about it.

And immediately Niall's face darkens, "Excuse me?"

I look at him puzzled, "you know, Andromeda."

"Oh, right. That's fine," he mumbles, turning slightly pink.

"What was that about Niall?" Louis asks.

Niall turns an even darker shade of pink and says quickly, "Nothing. Do we have any peanut butter?"

I roll my eyes at him, evidently I'm not the only one who is crushing on one of those girls. "I'll check Nialler. If not we can always check down at the hotel store if there isn't some in the cabinet." I stand up and walk into the kitchen.

There isn't actually any peanut butter anywhere in the kitchen so I walk over to the door, "I'll be back in a bit."

I walk out of the room and toward the elevator, pushing the button to go down the twenty three floors to the lobby.

"Don't you need this?" Zayn says behind me, holding up the hotel card key.

I blush slightly, "Thanks Zayn."

"So, what's up with this girl?" he leans against the wall by the elevator. "I've never seen you like this over someone."

"I don't really know to be honest with you. She's just," I trail off, unable to find the right word.

Zayn raises his eyebrow and grins, "Different."

I nod and grin at him.

"So, why don't you get her number?" and there is the big question.

"Do you think I should?" I ask.

He rolls his eyes at me, "No duh. Look, I'll get Niall the peanut butter and you go ask about getting her number."

"Who do you think I should ask?"

He shrugs, "No clue. Maybe that one lady I can never remember the name of that keeps track or all the files."

"I'll go ask Paul," I say, walking into the elevator and pushing the button for the exersice floor.

Zayn gets in beside me and pushes the button for the ground floor. "Did we ever get her last name?"

"Larsen," I say.

"Like the American Girl doll?" he asks me.

I look at him sideways, "I think it's spelled differently. How do you know any of the American Girl dolls last names?"

"My sister dragged me into the store when we were in Chicago," he mutters. "I don't know why I remember that."

"Anyway," I say as the elevator door opens. "I'll see you later."

It takes me forever to find the person who keeps the paperwork for the backstage pass winners, but I finally do. Andromeda's handwriting is completely atrocious, but I can still understand her phone number.

_Hello, is this Andromeda?_ I type and then send it to the number she wrote down on the file. I want to make sure that the number is correct before I end up giving some stranger my number.

Then I sit and wait for her to text back.


	5. Texting Harry

**Andromeda**

I stare blankly at the sheet of stats homework, as if staring at it will make it become magically done. We were doing Independence tests, something I absolutely sucked at. And this teacher was even pickier than my AP Stats teacher in high school. I was just happy that course allowed me to only take one Stats class instead of two like everyone else.

My phone starts vibrating on the table next to me, it was probably my cousin Sarah calling to let me know that her mom wanted me to be home in fifteen minutes. Even though I already knew that. I was staying with my aunt, uncle, and cousin while I was taking summer school because the dorms weren't open at that time and I didn't actually have a car that was mine, so I didn't want to make my parents drive me an hour to get me to school.

It was funny, after I came back from the concert and told my cousin about meeting the band, she had been spending every second with me. I suspected she was trying to weasel out any details I might have forgotten to tell her.

But when I looked at my phone, it wasn't Sarah, or Jane, who was the only other person who called me at five o'clock. My parents normally waited until 8, so I could do homework. The number was one I didn't recognize, with an area code I didn't know.

_Hello, is this Andromeda?_ The text said.

I don't answer the question, as I don't give out my name to complete strangers, _Who is this?_

_Here, it should be in the signature._ The reply says, without a signature.

_You might want to just type it out. I don't think the signature is working._ I smile wryly at the unknown individuals technical struggles.

_Harry Styles. Now will you answer my question?_

My eyes widen at that. I never thought I'd see that kid again, after the night of the concert. Why would he want to be in contact with me?

_Yes, I'm Andromeda. How did you get my number?_ I didn't exactly give it to him, and it certainly isn't online.

_It was on those forms you had to fill out to get backstage. How are you?_

_My Stats homework is trying to kill me, but apart from that I'm good._ I type back, glaring at my homework. I swear, it's taunting me.

_Your Stats homework is killing you? Why is that?_

_Because it is the devil incarnate in math. _

_Ah. Why are you taking it then?_

Oh, that poor naïve boy. _It's required for Psychology. I didn't have much of a choice unfortunately. _

_Okay _is the simple reply I get. Crap, maybe I scared him off or something.

_So how are you? Is your head better?_ I type cautiously.

_It's fine. Do you ever stop worrying?_ Comes the quick reply.

I grin at my phone. _Rarely. How do I know you aren't lying?_

A few seconds later another text comes in, with a picture attached this time. It's a selfie of Harry smiling at me, pushing his bangs up so I can see his unmarked forehead. _See?_

_Okay, you convinced me. Where are you anyway?_

_Denver, at the hotel._

_Nice hotel. Can I ask you something?_

_Of course_ he types back, making me hit myself for not just asking the stupid question.

_Why did you text me? Do you do this with every girl who wins backstage?_

It takes him a minute to text back, almost as if he's thinking about his answer, like he doesn't exactly know why either.

_I wanted to talk to you again. You were interesting. And besides, I figured you'd still be freaking out over hitting me in the head with that door._ I laugh.

_You were right. _I didn't know what else to say back. An internationally famous celebrity thought I was interesting and wanted to talk to me again? That was really hard to believe.

_So, anything interesting happening at school besides avoiding the murderous Stats?_

I'm about to reply when my phone starts buzzing again, the screen telling me that my cousin is calling. I roll my eyes and answer it.

"Yes Sarah?"

"Did you get caught up in a book again? You're late for dinner," she says.

I check my watch, currently it is 6:10. Wow, it must take longer to type responces than I thought. "No, just talking to someone. On my way now. What's for dinner anyway?"

"Chicken, and some sort of vegetables," Sarah says. My phone buzzes against my ear. "Was that you or me?"

"Me, I gotta go," I say. "See you at home."

"See ya," she says and then hangs up.

I look at my phone. _Apart from texting me that is :)_. I'm not sure if he was afraid I wasn't texting him back or if he had just forgotten to put that in.

_Sorry, my cousin called to tell me I was late for dinner. School is pretty normal, for me that is._

_What does normal for you look like?_

_Three classes a day and then homework. It's like normal school but in the summer and less classes._

_Jeez girl. Do you ever do anything fun?_

_I read. _

_That doesn't count._

_Yes it does, reading the best way to spend an afternoon. _

_If you say so… _

_How would you rather spend an afternoon then?_

_Making music, hanging out, cool stuff like that._

_That sounds fun, but I'd still rather be reading. What can I say I'm a nerd?_ I look up from my phone and almost run into Sarah coming out of the house.

"Who are you texting?" she asks.

"No one," I reply as my phone buzzes again. _You're just weird ;)_

I grin and quickly type a reply _Thanks :) I gotta eat dinner now. Can I text you back after?_

_Of course. :)_

Dinner goes rather slowly for me, mainly because I want to text Harry back. It's weird because I never was one for texting. I texted Jane a bit, mainly story ideas and such, but not really anyone else.

"Are you okay Andi?" my aunt asks me. Even though I go by Andromeda with most people, my family, and some of my friends still call me Andi.

"I'm fine," I say, snapping out of my thoughts.

"She was texting someone earlier," Sarah informs her parents.

"Who was it?" Aunt Faye asks.

I shake my head, knowing if I say my cousin will flip and I'll never get my phone back, "no one. May I be excused?"

"Sure," she says.

Sarah follows me into the kitchen. "It's got to a be a boy, because you're never this coy about texting Jane. So who is it?"

I pull out my phone and start typing a text to Harry. "I told you it's nobody." I press send, _I'm back. Dinner was boring. Did you do anything fun in the last thirty minutes?_

She grabs for it but I keep it out of her range.

_Nothing much. Niall went for food an hour ago and he still isn't back yet._

I laugh. _You trusted Niall to get food and actually bring some back?_

_Yes, but now I do see the flaw in this plan._

_Now you see it ;)_

"Who is he?" Sarah asks again.

I sigh, waiting for him to text back, "his name is Harry."

"Really?" her eyebrows go up in skeptical shock.

"Really." My phone buzzes, _He's back, and he brought all the food we could want. I think he might have emptied the mini-mart next door. _

_Nice. That was the other outcome of that plan. What are you going to do with all that food?_

Sarah grabs my phone from me and scrolls up through the texts until she reaches the one where he says his name. And then she promptly drops it.

I scoop it up quickly, "I told you his name was Harry." I quip and the dash up the steps to my room.

_I don't quite know. We might give it to the hotel staff when we leave._

I start to type out, _Just to warn you, my cousin might steal my phone. _And just before I can hit send she does just that, grabbing my phone from me, and hitting the button that allows you to call the number you're texting.

"Sarah!" I screech, and run after her as she bolts down the steps.

"Hi, I'm like your biggest fan!"

"Sarah McColley! Give me my phone back!" I yell at her, careening around a corner.

I can hear Harry's confused but garbled reply from the phone.

"No I'm Sarah, her cousin." She says, right before I snatch the phone away from her face.

"Sorry," I say cutting off Harry. "My cousin stole my phone. She's kind of obsessed with you guys."

Sarah sticks her tongue out at me.

"Well, tell her it was nice to meet her," he says, which I repeat to Sarah, who freaks out and goes running off to tell her mother just who I'm talking to on the phone.

"Sorry about that. I tried to warn you but she stole it before I could send the text," I mutter.

He laughs, and a rush of warmth travels through my body. "It's okay. I get it all the time."

"You just didn't expect it from my phone," I joke.

"No, that was a bit confusing." He admits.

I smile and then start to worry about something, "Do you mind talking on the phone or do you want to go back to texting?"

"This is fine," he says, and then quickly adds, "Unless you don't want to."

I chuckle slightly, "I'm perfectly fine with it. I like actual conversations rather than texting anyway."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it just seems more personal to me. Plus it's a lot easier to avoid misunderstandings. You can hear voice inflections and everything," I say as I'm walking back up to my room.

"That's very true. I end up texting mostly because of my busy schedule," he says. "But I like talking more."

"Do you have a concert tonight?" I ask.

"Yeah, but I don't have to be there for mic-check until eight, because it starts at ten," he says.

"Then we have forty minutes to talk," I reply, pleased.

And so I lay on my bed talking to Harry Styles for the next forty minutes. I've never talked to anyone on the phone for that long except Jane, and she's my best friend. But after I hang up, before I can think much about it, Sarah comes in to interrogate me about him.


	6. Hot Chocolate

**Andromeda**

My phone buzzes on the stand next to me. I groan and roll over, grabbing it as I do. Harry just texted me. _Good morning Andromeda_

_Morning, you do know it's 8:00, right._ I type back, laying on my pillow.

_Yup, I've been up for an hour. Someone set the alarm in my hotel room._

_Do you know who it is?_

_No, but when I find them they will pay._

_So you figured if you had to suffer someone might as well suffer with you then?_

_I actually thought you'd be up because of school._

_I don't have class until 9:30 on Tuesdays. It's my weird day._

_Ah, see I didn't know that._

_It's okay, you're forgiven. I should probably get up anyway._

_Don't want to sleep the day away ;)_

I think about how to respond to that for a while and then type, _What city are you in today?_

_Nashville. It's the second to last city in the states we're going to be in._

_Nashville's great. It's pretty close to Oxford too. Relatively._

_Would you like to get together sometime today?_

_Sure, we could meet halfway or something, like in Louisville somewhere._

_Where is that?_

_It's in Kentucky, halfway between Oxford and Nashville, give or take a mile or two. _

_That should work. What time does your class end?_

_12:30 _

_So we could meet some place in Louisville around 3 then_

_Sounds good. What place though?_

_I'll figure it out after the rest of the boys get up. They should be up and about in an hour or so. _

_Right, cause they didn't get woken by an errant alarm clock ;)_

_Hahaha, Lucky them…_

_:) I gotta get ready for class, but text me when you know where we're meeting._

_Will do :)_

_Can't wait_

I can't resist typing the last text and I grin at his response: _Pins and needles I bet_

_Totally_

_Your sarcasm is wounding my ego_

_Well, it could use a bit of deflating ;)_

_Thanks Andromeda_

_Happy to oblige._

_Go get ready for class and stop texting me._

I roll my eyes and reply, _Yes sir_. Then I turn off my phone and walk to my closet to find my jeans. Unlike most girls I only have three pairs: my dressy jeans aka skinny jeans, my comfortable jeans, and my these-are-more-like-sweatpants-than-jeans-because- of-the-giant-holes-and-doodles-on-them jeans. I pull out the comfortable pair, knowing that if I wear my holey jeans I'll probably end up having to talk with the teacher about wearing proper clothing to class. Not that I really care, he just picks on my because I'm the best in the class and I'm a girl.

"Andi!" my Aunt Faye yells from the bottom of the step. "Shouldn't you be getting to class?"

"I'm coming." I yell back, and quickly throw on one of the graphic tees that I got at Target.

Luckily I get to class on time, but that is mainly because I ended up putting my cheerios in a bag and eating them on the way over to the building.

Class seems to take forever, which is odd because I normally really enjoy this class. It's very interesting, not like Stats at all. But it should be interesting because it's my first Astrophysics class.

_So bored. _I type out to Harry after an hour in class. _Have you figured out where we're meeting?_

He texts back in under a minute. _Not quite yet. Do you have any suggestions?_

_Do you like Panera?_ I text back under the table.

_Yup, there is one in Louisville I presume. _

_Of course Harry… the question is which one_

_Thank you smarty pants._

_You're welcome. _I think for a second and then type. _You're going to have to figure that out cause I'm still in class._

_Oooh, you're texting in class_

_Like you haven't done it_

_Hahaha true… How about the one off of 71, I'll send you the address._

_Sounds great. _

"Andromeda, can you tell me what is wrong with this equation?" the professor asks me, probably aware that I'm texting under the table and is trying to catch me.

I look at the problem on the whiteboard and give him the answer before looking back down at my lap. He hasn't texted me back, probably because he didn't know what else to say.

_I should stop texting. My professor almost caught me._

_I wouldn't want to get you in trouble, then you might have to stay after_

_That would suck. But I'll see you in a couple of hours :)_

I grin at his reply: _Can't wait, _And text back: _Pins and needles ;)_. Then I slip my phone back into my messenger bag and do my best to pay attention to the professor for the rest of class.

I had been driving for two hours now, and for some reason my right foot hurt. Probably because I had been pressing down the gas for the whole two hours. There are no stop lights on the interstate and it's a straight shot down 71 south once you get on off of 275. It was only about twenty more minutes until I got to the Panera.

Truth be told I'm kinda nervous about seeing Harry again. It's probably just because he's famous. I mean he is the only famous person I've ever met for the second time. Not that I've meet many celebrities. Just Harry and the rest of the band.

I pull off the interstate and stop at a light. This is the finicky part, as I have to make several turns before I reach Panera. But luckily I make it there without getting lost. Jane has promised to get me a GPS for my birthday, but until then I'm stuck with my phone.

I climb out of my car and straighten my shirt. Oh God. I wore a pair of everyday jeans and a t-shirt to meet Harry Styles. I'm not normally self-conscious, but I normally dress for the occasion as well. God, I'm going to look like an idiot.

"Andromeda!"

I whorl around and see Harry leaning on a silver Porsche. His face is split by a giant grin, and he starts walking toward me.

"Hi Harry, how long have you been here?" I ask, walking into his greeting hug.

He steps back and shrugs, "about five minutes. I got here a bit early just in case, but you seem to be early as well."

"That's me, Andromeda Larsen, always early," I say and wink at him.

A small part of my brain is wondering what is up with me, not that I mind it, but I've never been this confortable with a boy before. There is just something about Harry that makes me feel safe, and free to be myself. It's probably because of how calm he reacted to the way we met.

"Oh I see," he smirks at me. "And why is that?"

I shrug, "Old habits die hard I guess. My parents are always early, so I end up being early to most things as well."

"That makes sense. I have to make an effort to be early to things," he starts walking inside, his curly hair bouncing as he walks. It's actually quite distracting. I try to ignore the slight flutter in my chest.

Wait, if he has to make an effort to be early to things, does that mean he made an effort to be early to see me? Okay, don't go there Andromeda. My mind pouts, so I amend my statement. At least not right now.

"I always hated being early, because I'm naturally shy. It meant I had to stand in a room full of kids I didn't know and wait for the kids I did know to arrive," I admit to him.

He looks at me dubiously, "you're shy?"

I nod, "In normal circumstances yes. When I don't meet someone by hitting them in the head with a door while trying to find the bathroom. Besides, you should know that. You spent a good portion of time around me backstage trying to force me to talk."

"True," he mutters. "Do you want something?"

I look up at the board of things to order and then back at him, "I know it's really weird, it being summer and all. But I'd like a hot chocolate."

"You like hot chocolate?" he smiles at me, as we move up in the line.

I nod, "It's one of my favourite things. Actually it's my comfort food."

"Do you require your comfort food?" somehow he manages to smirk and look somewhat concerned at the same time.

Damn my blush, I think as I feel my face heating up, "N-no. I was just mentioning it." I stutter.

He grins at me as we move up again, "It's okay. Why do you want hot chocolate then though?"

"I just have a hankering for it I guess," I smile at him, and don't realize that we're at the front of the line until Harry steps up to order.

"Can I have a cinnamon crunch bagel with cream cheese, a lemonade, and a hot chocolate?" he asks the lady in line politely.

It takes me a second to realize he's trying to pay for my order. "Hey, I can pay for my own drink you know." I tell him, holding up my wallet.

"I know." He says before turning back to the waitress.

"Will that be all?" she asks, grinning slightly at us.

"Yes, I believe so," he hands her the money before I can protest again.

"Wait here please," she says, and then walks back to get our order.

"I really could pay for it. You didn't have to do that," I mutter, somewhere between put off and grateful.

"I know you could, but you did drive two hours to see me," he points out.

"So did you," I reply sulkily.

He looks at me, "Do you not like people buying things for you?"

I shake my head, "I have a hard time when Jane lends me money, and she's my best friend."

"Ah, I see," he says. "Well, you're going to have to get used to this. I like doing things for people, especially now that I have money."

"I guess," I mutter, not completely convinced.

The waitress comes up and hands us our drinks and Harry his bagel. We walk over to a table by the window and sit down opposite each other.

I fidget in my seat for a second and then look up at him, "So how has your tour been going?"

"Meh, It's the same as always. It's amazing but it's the same." He raises his eyebrows and grins at me. "Not half as exciting as classes must be, though. What type of classes did you have today?"

"Intro to Astrophysics. It's really complicated and quite hard, but I love it."

"So, what do you want to do with Astrophysics then? I've never really, you know…gone to Uni or anything…" he blushes embarrassed, which is probably the most adorable thing ever.

"You have your music, you didn't have to go," I smile at him and roll my eyes. "But I want to be a professor. It's been a dream of mine for I don't know how long."

He looks interested, "A professor? What would you want to teach? Teaching astrophysicism right?"

I try my hardest not to roll my eyes or laugh at his made up word. At least he's trying. "Astrophysics, but yeah. Theoretical mainly. I mean I haven't taking anything in Theoretical Astrophysics yet, but I think that's where I want to go."

He grins and looks down at the table, shaking his head in a little bit of shock. "What made you interested in astrophysicism-astrophysics, I mean? It's just, of all the things, I know of no one else who has studied that."

I blush slightly, "It's actually kinda embarrassing. I mean getting interested in Astrophysics that is. I've always loved science. But" I pause, "have you by any chance seen Stargate?"

He bites his lip and tries not to smile, which is very distracting by the way. "If I said yes you'd end up asking me about it and I'd look ridiculous. I haven't. Why?"

My face heats up even more, and I smile, slightly embarrassed, "Well, my family used to watch it all the time. My parents got into it before I was born. But anyway, there is this character on the show who's name is Samantha Carter, and she is an astrophysicist for the military. I won't go into all the details of the show, but that's what got me really interested."

He smiles knowingly, "I can understand that, getting inspiration from someone really amazing you've seen and heard of. I've done that too, with plenty of music artists. I really look up to Chris Martin in that kind of way."

"That's pretty cool. And now you can meet people like that," I beam at him.

He grins, "yeah, that's the most amazing part that I never get used to, seeing people I think of as legends and getting to actually meet them." He shakes his head, "I just think that people are nuts when they look at me that way. I mean, I'm not…I'm not anything. I'm just Harry." Then he smiles up at me, "That's kind of how you treat me. Just Harry."

I blush slightly and smile back at him, "I try. Most people think it's really odd, but I never could think about celebrities as anything but people who have their lives on display but get to do pretty awesome stuff that most of us just dream about."

He nods encouragingly, "No, that's a really good way to look at them! It's much better than putting them up on a pedestal above everyone else and letting them get away with leading crappy lives and setting bad examples."

"That's very true," I say thoughtfully. I've never heard a celebrity say something like that. Then again I've never really talked to one one-on-one before today either.

He shakes his head again, "Sometimes the fans we have drive me crazy that way. You're friends with one of them, aren't you? The one that fancied Liam?"

I laugh, "Alexis, yeah. She's a bit… obsessed." My eyes widen as I realize I might have said to much and I backtrack a bit, "In a good way, that is but still."

Harry nods, smiling at me. "She's the type of fan we see a lot. Your other friend seemed like a fan, as well, but not quite so…enthusiastic. Which is why Niall probably started to like her in the first p—oh, damn, don't tell anyone I said that. Niall would kill me."

I laugh again, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I prefer you alive. Besides, I kinda picked up on something of that nature when we were there."

He grins slyly at me, "So you prefer me alive, hmm?"

I blush, and try to come up with a reasonable answer, "well, you can't talk if you're dead, can you?"

"That's true," he smirks. "Is that all I'm good for? Talking?"

My cheeks get even hotter and I look down at my hot chocolate mug, "I'm not sure I want to answer that question, or can without stuttering for that matter."

Instead of responding he just chuckles and takes a sip of his lemonade, drawing my eyes to his mouth. I look away instantly and go back to starring at my mug, knowing if I look up my face is going to become redder than a tomato.

"Do I make you nervous?" he asks.

I blink and look back up at him. "That depends." I say, going for the diplomatic answer and hoping he'll let me get away with it.

He arches his eyebrows, grinning. "On?" Nope, he's not letting me get away with it.

"On what we're talking about, and if I remember, for lack of a better term, how out of my league you are." _And when I keep remembering just how attractive you are._ I tell my brain to shut up before it makes me say anything stupid out loud.

He rolls his eyes, "I am by no means out of your league. And here I thought you were the one who didn't put celebrities on pedestals." He knits his eyebrows together thoughtfully, and before I can respond says, "well…we were talking about all I'm good for, but apparently you only think I'm good for talking." He smirks and winks at me, fully away that he is not being very nice about this.

I glare at him playfully, "That's not what I meant and you know it." I pause, and then say, "And I don't put celebrities on a pedestal, I just have a tendency to put myself below most everyone else. And it isn't a good tendency either," I add, before he can mention it.

He frowns, "no, that isn't." He shakes his head, causing his hair to whip around and get even messier, and then I can see he as pieced something together, "So you do think I'm good for something other than talking then?"

We're still on this?

I blush and say slowly, "yes."

He grins as if he's won some prize, "by all means enlighten me."

My face gets even redder and I stutter out, "well… I mean… It's hard to pin point really… I mean, you're sweet, and you listen to me, and you're funny." I stop myself abruptly before I can go on anymore. I'm not waxing poetic in front of Harry Styles, especially not about him.

But instead of jumping on what I just said, he smiles kindly at me, "well, if it helps, I think you're good for much more than just talking, too. Much more."

I look at him and see the sincerity in his face. "Thanks. That means a lot to me." I grin. That was a really big complement.

He checks his watch, "We've been here for a while, haven't we?"

I blink and check mine as well. We've been talking for about the past hour and a half. "Yeah, I hadn't really noticed." I slosh the last fourth of my hot chocolate around in the cup, "this is probably cold by now."

Harry grins and shakes his head, "hot chocolate in summer…"

"Cold chocolate isn't as good," I shrug.

He nods, "I can definitely agree with you there." He makes a face and I crack up.

"You look funny when you do that," I say through my laughter. He makes another one, seemingly just because I enjoy it, and I laugh even more.

He laughs along, "I'm just funny-lookin'"

I stick my tongue out at him, "you aren't funny-lookin', you can just do funny things with your face."

"Naw, I'm just funny-lookin'" He tries to smile with his whole face, lifting his eyebrows up and grinning wide.

I laugh and roll my eyes, "If you say so." I tell him in a voice that clearly states I don't agree with him on the matter but I don't want to argue it anymore.

After that, he just starts trying to prove himself right, and make me laugh, by making even funnier faces, that though they really shouldn't, look absolutely adorable on him. It's weird. Something about that kid just makes everything he does cute and attractive.

_Well_, I think as he makes another face at me, _I might have just developed a crush on Harry Styles. _I smile up at him. _This should be interesting. _


End file.
